Temptations
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Every vampire has it's own special mate that Fate chooses So when Sasuke's bride gets chosen, he gets a little unlucky. Instead of a female vampire, he gets a human Bride who's a ninja named Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptations **

**Author's Notes: **Yeah it's me again! Only this time armed with a new upcoming story with chapters instead of my recent Naruto one-shot. I had recently been reading a lot of vampire stories so my mind conjured up this idea. And since I noticed quite a lot of stories about Sasuke being a vampire and all, I thought this anime would be the perfect candidate for my new story. So I hope you all enjoy!

Most importantly, this is all in Sasuke's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I own nothing but the story line.

**Summary:** Every vampire has its own special mate in which they can only love. It is fate that chooses their bride. Everyone found theirs, everyone except Sasuke. Although he had plenty of female company, nothing stirred within him. So on the day when he is called in to find his "Bride", he gets a little unlucky. Because you see every vampire gets a vampire Bride. But in Sasuke's case he gets a human Bride, a pink hair ninja who is scared out of her wits. But after their marriage, things start to unravel to a thousand year prophecy that could end the vampire clan completely.

**Some Important Facts To Know: **Yes they will be sleeping in coffins. No they will not be dying from garlic and wooden stakes. Yes they can fall in love, so I guess that means that have souls. No, not all of them are bad. They all have some type of morals in which all vampires live by. In my story they live in the dark ages, therefore vampires are very powerful because they can not die from sunlight. Some vampires are born that way, meaning they had vampire parents. Sasuke is one of those who turn into vampires through nature.

**.:Chapter 1:.**

**The Day Fate Dealt Me An Unlucky Card**

I woke up to utter darkness and was acutely aware of a female body half sprawled on me. I got up from the blonde who was snoring softly in my bed. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a frustrated grunt. I've been having these stupid dreams ever since I "ascended" (AN: Meaning a coming of age where they are at their peak of power).

Dreams of a girl whose face I could never see. A laugh that wrapped around me and warmed me with a body of an angel. Pink hair that reminded me completely of the cherry blossom trees I had seen once. It wouldn't leave me and I hated dreaming about her. It was annoying. I was dreaming about a girl whose face I would never be able to see.

But last night had been the worst. I had been dreaming the most erotic thing I would be doing to her. The worst thing is that I had just had that type of fun previously before falling asleep into that dream. Oh she had the softest skin I had ever encounter and I remember biting her…. It woke me up with such heat that I turned directly to my female companion of the night to try to feel that same passion once again.

It didn't happen. Ever since my ascending, no female could stir up any type of emotion within me. It's sad really.

And in tomorrow night I am forever taken off the market because I have to find my Bride. That's the only bad thing about ascending. I loved the power when it surged into me for the first time. I was so addicted to that power. But now I have to gain a Bride. A Bride to a vampire is its completion. Gaining a Bride brings more power, depending how powerful that Bride is. And the love that happens in the marriage binds them together. They become each others constant source of blood and of power.

It only sucked because I would be with the same girl every night for the rest of my long life. Sure I'd make sure we'd have lots of fun on the bed but being with a girl who is bonded to me forever and I have to depend on her, completely unappealing.

I've heard stories of those vampires who could not find their Brides. They were stripped of their powers and all that. They couldn't live without that love. How pathetic. I'm sure it's just stories, nothing like that could possibly be true.

I got up and sunk deep into the warm waters of my bath. I'm not quite sure why but I've always enjoyed baths. It was a relaxation for me other than taking blood while watching the sunset.

You see, I don't need to bite anybody. The blood I drink comes in what looks like a wine bottle. We only bite people if it's some sort of game, a hunt. That's what most people do in this household.

After a while when the water turned cold and I got bored, I got dressed. In the bedroom I could hear the female vampire from last night get up and leave. I didn't care, one less thing to think about. No clingy female vampires could I possibly stand.

My mind flashed back to what will take place tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I will see who my chosen Bride will be. I wondered what power will she bring to me, that's the only thing I care about. But strangely I started to think about the love that will happen. You see in every marriage of a vampire and his bride has some type of love involved. I wondered what kind of love would take in our marriage.

Finishing up I pulled on a simple black shirt, buttoning up most of the way and then putting on black slacks. Before I opened the door of my bathroom to return to my bedroom I could hear the door opening and the sound of a tray being set on the table in the balcony. It was my blood.

I waited until the butler had left before I came out. The sky was a gloomy gray and I realized with some smugness that I hadn't needed to rest in my coffin for more than fifty years. The Dark Ages allow us vampires to grow stronger. It doesn't even rain, all there ever is in the sky are gray clouds.

I picked up the glass and felt a wind pass by. I listened to the wind shuffle the leaves on the nearby trees as I greedily took gulps of my blood. Next to the glass were another large bottle of blood for me to pour. (AN: Imagine it as wine)

Later when I had finished my blood, I left it there for a maid to pick it up later. I went out to the hall where I knew my four comrades would be. From the distance I could see Naruto's blonde spiky hair. It certainly stood out against the dark grays that surrounded the place. I myself had dark hair with onyx eyes.

"Well look it's Sasuke!" Naruto greeted me. I nodded and swept my eyes over the rest of my comrades.

There was Neji who after marrying his bride, Ten-Ten, got white eyes. His eyes could sense charka in the body. Then there was Naruto who's bride was Hinta. Since then a powerful fox spirit has resided in his body giving him extra power. There was also Shikamaru who's bride was Ino. Shikarmaru seemed to get smarter since his recent wedding.

And then there was me, the only one who hasn't received a bride yet. I'm the oldest and have lived a very lonely life. I guess fate just doesn't give a shit about me cause misery loves my fucking company.

I'm stronger than all of them anyways even without a bride. Who needs a bride anyways?!

"So I heard that we're gonna find out who your bride is tomorrow!" Naruto said, taking me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"About time." Neji muttered.

"What was that, Neji?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Well look at you. You've alive longer than any of us and still haven't gotten a bride. Pretty sad."

"I agree." Shikamaru stated.

"Aw come on guys, don't be so mean! So…Sasuke how do you think your brides gonna look like?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." I spat. I wasn't even interested. "All I'm interested in knowing is what kind of power she's going to give me."

"Well…it's obviously not going to be any of these…women around here." Shikarmaru stated.

I sent him a questioning look and he explained further. "If it had taken you so long to receive a bride it must mean that your bride is somewhere too far away. It must've taken quite a long time for the matchmakers to find her."

"Or it could be a guy." Naruto snickered. I hit him then. "Sorry! Gosh! But it could happen!"

"Sasuke's a man whore, there would be no way his bride would be a male." Neji advised. I gritted my teeth and decided that I've had enough of this. I turned around and angrily stomped away.

**.:In the Forest:.**

I stomped in my run when I suddenly sensed another presence in the forest. Not just one, but several. I sniffed the air slightly and traveled in their direction, curious as to how anyone got within the depths of the Vampire Forest.

I was on a branch of a tree when I saw them. Three males and one female with weapons in their hands. I recognized the males, three low life vampires of our clan. The female I could tell was human.

But a beautiful human at that.

She had long pink hair that faintly reminded me of the cherry blossoms I've seen before. My eyes zoomed in to see pale porcelain skin and a well fitted body. What surprised me most were the weapons she had. A ninja.

I saw two of the vampires lunge towards her and she dodged it easily. She swiped a knife through the chest of the one closest to her and kicked him to the ground. The third one launched himself towards her wildly where she had already knocked down on of his comrades into ash.

I watched the fight with amusement and amazement. This _human_ could kill one of us. Sure those vampires were pretty low life compared to me and my other comrades but they weren't completely weak.

The vampire's fang had cut her wrist a little and the blood that flowed alarmed my senses. She smelled so good. My fangs started throbbing and my senses wild. It was electricity. I _wanted_ her blood so much. A taste or all of it, any of it.

All three vampires were killed and she started running away from me. I breathed in and out harshly, trying to calm myself. Good thing she was running away from the forest instead of deeper into it or else I would've pounced her and taken her then and there.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings at bay, I turned back to the castle.

**.:The Next Night:.**

I stood patiently in the Main Hall. It was a splendid grand room. It was full of silver and white marble with large French windows that were left open that brought in the fresh night air.

"Sasuke." The elder, Kakashi, beckoned me to come closer. He was the one of the elders of the clan. Tonight he was going to present me with my bride. He worked under one main elder, the Hokage, we call him. He motioned something with his hands and guards brought forth a woman struggling away from their grips into the moonlight a few feet away from me.

I stopped breathing.

It was her.

Her dark emerald eyes stared wildly at me, her body fighting against the tight hands that clasped her better than any shackles could. Her pink hair damp around her shoulders and her skin almost glowed in the moonlight.

"This is your bride." Kakashi stated. I didn't look at him, I continued staring at her. "Her name is Sakura."

_Sakura_.

Beautiful, absolutely stunning.

"Let her go." Kakashi commanded and immediately the guards let go of her arms and strolled away.

In the dim lighting, I could see her lips tremble. I took a step towards her and she scrambled backwards. Strange, I had never known a bride to run away from her destined mate.

"She's human." I pointed out.

"Yes, it's quite odd and rare. However, Sasuke, you must be very careful with her."

I took another step towards her, only half listening to Kakashi. She stopped scrambling back now to my pleasure. But her emerald eyes hardened and glared at me.

"You see, human brides tend to give their mate more power."

"More power?"

"Yes. But you must be very careful around your bride. She can only turn into one of us if she allows you to. But…when doing so you must be very careful not to take too much or else she'll die." Kakashi explained. I could feel his eyes sweep over my bride. "She's beautiful, Sasuke. But I must repeat to be careful. Now I will leave you two alone. The ceremony will begin at 11:30."

When I was assured that he had left, I kneeled down to face her. I held out a hand but her eyes remained staring at my own.

"Hello." I said gently. She did not respond. "I am Sasuke. You must be Sakura."

Again she said nothing so I dropped my hand and crawled a little closer to her. My face inches from her own. I closed my eyes and leaned close to her face. She tensed up and froze in her place. I smirked and I could feel her gasp. Probably from seeing my fangs.

"And from tonight forward, you are mine." I told her, I pressed my cold lips on hers instantly. Hers was warm and the contact sent electricity throughout my body. I found myself wanting much more. She whimpered beneath me.

Suddenly her arms had managed to push me off of her. Before my senses could get off how her lips tasted and felt, she had bolted beneath me and started sprinting towards the door. I quickly stood up and grabbed her. She let out a small scream. In my head I could hear her heart pounding in my ears.

"Now, now, Sakura. I will not hurt you. You see you are my Bride and I will love you forever." My fingers stroked her soft skin. I stared into her eyes, trying to find how her emotions were raging inside her tiny body.

I could sense fear but at the same time a sense of excitement. She enjoyed being in my presence…somewhat. I leaned closer to her, I could feel her hot breath fanning against my cold skin.

I whispered, "Please stay." My arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her soft and warm body against my cold one. She gasped. Before she could say anything, I had beckoned maids to take her to the bath.

"Please prepare my Bride for the ceremony tonight."

I had stifled her emotions down, giving her a sense of calm. Hypnosis if you will.

While she was gone, I tried to calm myself as well. I changed into a suit of all black. It was painful putting on my pants with an erection. I rubbed it, trying to calm myself. But my mind was full of images of her on my bed. Her hair wildly thrown across the pillows of my bed and her mouth parted in ecstasy.

Finally as I stood on the alter, decorated with black flowers, I impatiently waited for Sakura. There was a black dragon set in stone with piercing jeweled red eyes. (AN: In my story, vampires are ruled by dragons as their animal.) The Hokage stood sternly in front of me while all three of my comrades stood beside me.

And then she entered. I could tell that someone had hypnotized her again because her body looked very calm but her eyes were fearful and wide. For vampire brides they wore black gowns, sometimes a deep dark red. But human brides wore white or a light pink.

Her dress was a light pink and was simple. Straps at her shoulders with a plunging V-neck to the slopes of her breasts. They were tight at her chest and a simple decoration of a red rose and several pink cherry blossoms rested at the valley of her breasts. The gown fanned out at her waist with a small train. She was being led by Kakashi in slow measured steps and I continued to stare at her, drawing her closer to me.

The hypnosis was wearing off and her lips were trembling.

I could hear her thoughts. 'Please don't bite me.'

I decided to lie to her. 'I won't. Remember that you'll stay human for as long as you want to be.'

'Promise?'

'I promise you that I will not bite you.'

I could see a faint smile on her lips as she calmed down further. You see human brides held some type of attraction to their vampire mates, although they do not know why.

She was in front of me in moments and the ceremony began. The Hokage muttered several incantations in our language and motioned for us to slip on the rings.

I put hers on effortlessly and slid my own on my ring finger. Her ring was rather beautiful, it had been passed down my family for centuries. There was a red ruby in the center which broke out to be a rose. In the center was a black diamond. Around the band were swirls of white diamonds on the white gold band.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

"You may now kiss your bride, Sasuke." She blushed and I smirked.

I felt almost guilty for breaking my promise.

She leaned slightly towards me, expecting a kiss. I leaned closer to her and drew her into my arms. I held her tight and she titled her head. Within a second, my head plunged past her lips and into the spot of her neck where it met her shoulder.

I bit down hard and she gasped. She tried to pull away but I pulled her closer to me.

Her blood was exquisite.

Warm and so sweet, sweeter than anything I've ever tasted in my life. The electrical current through me was warm and so pure. It was like a white light was coursing through my body. I devoured more and more of her blood. Her warm, sweet, and pure blood.

I was faintly aware of a painful moan in my ear but I ignored it and dug deeper into her blood. Finally when I could feel that my body had taken its full and when my senses screamed at me to let her go before I killed her, I pulled away, tearing some more skin.

My gasp of air was that of pleasure and I looked up at the moon. In the distance the dragon's eyes glowed and the clock stroke. It was midnight. I felt power rush through me! Power! Power! I licked the blood clean from my lips and my teeth.

I hadn't been aware that Sakura had fainted and was now draped down with my hands barely supporting her. I closed my eyes in pleasure once more feeling my bride's blood course through me.

Finally I opened my eyes and looked at my bride. Pain hit me when I took in the sight of her. The blood had stopped flowing and I panicked, wondering if I had killed her. Her skin was paler than before with her eyes closed. Her long black eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Her lips were now blue and her pink ceremony gown stained with blood. I dimly was aware that the flowers that had adorned her gown had been ripped away.

Before I could check if she still had a pulse, her eyes snapped opened. Instead of emerald eyes, they were a deep red. What the hell was going on?

And then she screamed in complete anguish. Her body jerked and her hands were clawing at my arms. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"I thought she couldn't turn unless she wanted to!" I shouted, trying to calm her.

"She isn't turning, Sasuke." Kakashi answered calmly.

She screamed louder and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her body jerked around and shook uncontrollably.

"Then what the fuck is going on?!" I asked in anger. I was in panic.

"Power." The Hokage simply stated. And before I could ask anymore, I felt limp. The world was spinning and suddenly I fell to the side of my Bride. I could still hear her scream before I entered a warm darkness. I muttered her name and shut my eyes, unable to fight against the darkness any longer. But I did have one thought in my mind before I did so. And that was…

She was mine.

**Author's Notes: **God that was such a long chapter! I hoped you enjoyed. As always REVIEW!! A lot too please!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptations **

**Author's Notes: **Yeah it's me again! Only this time armed with a new upcoming story with chapters instead of my recent Naruto one-shot. I had recently been reading a lot of vampire stories so my mind conjured up this idea. And since I noticed quite a lot of stories about Sasuke being a vampire and all, I thought this anime would be the perfect candidate for my new story. So I hope you all enjoy!

Most importantly, this is all in Sasuke's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I own nothing but the story line.

**Summary:** Every vampire has its own special mate in which they can only love. It is fate that chooses their bride. Everyone found theirs, everyone except Sasuke. Although he had plenty of female company, nothing stirred within him. So on the day when he is called in to find his "Bride", he gets a little unlucky. Because you see every vampire gets a vampire Bride. But in Sasuke's case he gets a human Bride, a pink hair ninja who is scared out of her wits. But after their marriage, things start to unravel to a thousand year prophecy that could end the vampire clan completely.

**.:Chapter 2:.**

**The Sweet Taste of Power**

I woke up with too much energy. I snapped up in my bed, realizing I was fully dressed and completely alone in my bed. I was still wearing my clothes from my ceremony and I looked wildly around for Sakura.

In the distance I could hear soft sniffles. I quickly scrambled off my bed and in the darkness I could make out Sakura.

"Sakura?" I asked softly.

Her eyes were no longer the wild dark red color but instead a dim dull green, sparkling with tears. She looked at me and cried a little harder. She shuffled closer to the wall and shifted her arms. The chains that held her to the bar made noise and she turned to look away from me.

I walked closer to her and pressed closer to the wall.

"Sakura?" I reached out to touch her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed looking away. When she turned her neck I could see her neck had been heavily bandaged. I felt a pang of guilt. My eyes traveled down to the rest of her body. She was still dressed in her ceremony gown, now stained completely with dry blood. I also noticed that her ankles were bounded in shackles as well. Anger coursed through me. Who dare treated my bride like this?!

"Am I a monster now?" She whispered.

"No." I answered simply. I needed to get away from her. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly. Avoiding her gaze, I walked out the door.

I didn't expect to see Kakashi. In fact he was the last person I wanted to see. He smirked at me through the mask that covered half of his face.

"You must've not have seen yourself in the mirror."

I scowled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"See for yourself."

I walked down the hall a little with Kakashi trailing behind me. There was a mirror a few feet away and I suddenly stopped when I stood in front of it.

Red eyes. Red eyes with three dark circles around the pupil. Without needing me asking, Kakashi started to explain.

"It's called the Shargian. When members of your family are mated, they receive this. It's a rare sort of power that allows you to copy other people's powers and such. Other forms of power in your family is a mark on your neck. You're lucky. You can go between your regular eyes and your Shargian after a while." He told me. Over my shoulder, he continued to stare at me. "I told you, human brides give their mates more power than anything else."

"Speaking of which, why is my Bride chained up in my room?" I hissed.

"She's human. And her being a ninja doesn't help. If she gets out of those chains, she'll run and maybe kill a couple one of us." He was so damn calm I wanted to just turn around and hit him a good couple of times. But before I spun around, he had already started to walk away.

"What happened to her last night?!" I shouted to his back. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. I could still see a smirk through his mask.

"Your power came from her. When the ceremony was over, the power was being passed through her before it takes you."

"Why was she in so much pain?"

"She's not a vampire. She's human, it's a painful process." As he walked away, he also told me to: "Take care of her."

Suddenly I didn't feel like seeing any of my friends. I sighed and started to head back to my room. How does a vampire take care of a human?

Before I went to my room, I went downstairs to grab a bottle of blood. Maybe she'll want this.

As I made my way back to my room, my mind wandered back to my eyes. I wonder what other powers came along with my Sharigan eyes. But before I thought too much about it, my mind wandered back to my Bride. More specifically how her blood tasted last night.

It had been the purest thing I've ever had. Must mean she's a virgin, I thought smirking. It was sweet as if someone had drizzled honey into it. I gritted my teeth and popped the bottle open. I took a large swig of the blood. I felt bad enough for having broken my promise last night but I can't come in there and break it again. I don't think I could stop myself if my lips were at her neck.

I set the bottle on the ground in front of her. She stared at me questioningly. I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. It felt weird, having her on the floor.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"Blood." I answered. Her nose crinkled in disgust and she turned her head away. She shuffled back closer to the wall.

"No thank you."

I growled. "Then what the hell do you humans eat? You need to eat."

It was true. I was concerned for her. She's an annoying human but she is my Bride. The least I could do for her is take care of her. I doubt we'll be in love. My dreams of her had all faded away. And she was afraid of me. There's no love in someone who's too afraid to even come close to their mate. Besides I had taken a lot of blood for her to be doing much without some food.

"You're a vampire. My welfare wouldn't be a concern for you."

I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me. There was fear in her eyes but I ignored the pang of guilt I felt thudding in me. I glared at her harshly.

"I told you last night, you are mine now."

The fear vanished and she glared at me. All I could see in her emerald pools was anger.

"I belong to no one!" She whispered harshly. She jerked out of my grasp but I grabbed her back.

"That ceremony last night made you my Bride! As long as you are alive, I will continue to have my power. If I don't take care of you I can't extract my revenge!" I screamed at her. Suddenly her legs slid from beneath her and kicked at my shins. I fell over in my chair.

"So I'm just a damn tool for you! Just some power source?! Then kindly do me a favor and suck all of my blood to kill me!" In her harsh words I could hear the distant traces of sadness.

I picked myself off the ground and she had turned her head away from me. Through the spaces between the strands of her hair, crystal tears flowed down her cheeks.

I decided to say nothing. I picked up the bottle of blood and drank all of it. I threw it angrily against the wall where it shattered. She whimpered and I made my exit.

"Get some real food for my Bride." I hissed to a maid that had been walking.

I needed to take out my anger. Never had a female rejected my care. Never had a female reject me and hurt me as much as her.

And for bloody hell, she's my _Bride_. They're supposed to love you unconditionally and take care of you and all that. But then again, she's human. Our binding is much different compared to the others. I do not love her and she does not love me. I laughed bitterly on the inside.

This binding is hell.

**.:A Week Later:.**

It was the same for seven days. I woke up and cast a long glance at Sakura. She would already be awake. And as the days passed she grew more and more withdrawn. She no longer cried or shuddered in fear or even bring her closer to the wall in a blind attempt to be protected.

The dress became more and more dirty as she had not changed since the ceremony. She stopped fidgeting and so she grew as stiff as the walls around her. The chains stayed where they were and she looked at me warily as I walked in and out of the room.

She had barely eaten considering half the time she need me there to feed her. But she refused most of the bites because her pride didn't allow her to be fed like a baby. And so she lost more and more weight. But each and every day when I woke up I still thought she was beautiful from the first time she entered my dreams and when I first saw her.

Finally Kakashi sent the guards into my room to unchain her. I stood behind them and watched silently as they unlocked all the chains and took them away. However Sakura did not move. She simply stayed where she was, kneeling on the ground.

When the guards had left, I walked up to her. I pulled her up effortlessly and stood her in front of me. She wobbled a little, having not been on her feet in a week. She looked up at me with empty eyes and suddenly I missed all the angry glares she used to give me each day. My fingers stroked the skin of her arms in an attempt to comfort her in some way.

"Would you like to take a bath?" I asked her softly. She simply nodded and I lead her to the bathroom. I closed the door and waited on my bed patiently for her. I wasn't good with relationships. I mean vampires dated and everything to prepare for their binding with their Brides.

But all I ever had been one night flings. I didn't know what to do or what to say, I didn't even know where to start. I sighed and looked at the door where the bathroom was, waiting for her to come out.

Sakura came out later, newly refreshed and dressed in a short black dress the maids had prepared for her. Black somehow didn't suit her but that's all there was to wear. I stood up and came to meet her. She cast another warily look at me.

The bandage at her neck had been taken off and in the dim lighting from the candles I could make out the scar that had formed. My fingers reached up and stroked the tender flesh. I drew her into my arms and rested my cheek at the crown of her bright pink hair. Her arms remained limp at her sides but she pressed her face into my chest.

"May we take a walk, Sasuke?" She asked quietly.

I thought about this for a moment but decided that if it made her happy, we should. I nodded and pulled away. I hooked her arm around mines.

"Stay close to me okay? If you stray too far from me the others will take you as their meal."

"Why?"

"Because you are still human."

She nodded and hooked her fingers around my biceps. It felt strangely nice to have her do so. Normally with other women it had seemed to me it was clingy. But I didn't complain when Sakura did that. In fact she even pressed her side closer to me. I smiled a little.

"Can we walk outside?" She asked me, looking up at my face.

"Whatever you want." I replied and lead her down several halls.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura whispered, looking up at me with those damn big emerald eyes.

I honestly didn't even know why I was being so nice to her. Maybe it was because I felt so guilty for taking her blood or maybe it was because I felt sorry for her and how she's been treated. Whatever it was, I wanted to indulge in her every whim just to make her happy.

I shrugged and didn't reply. We turned right at the Grand Hall and walked silently down the stairs together. I thought about taking her to the Rose Garden where she could meet the other Vampires.

"I'm taking you to the Rose Garden." I told her suddenly. "I want you to meet my friends."

I didn't have to mention that those friends were other vampires but she got the idea. She stiffened and her fingers at my bicep pressed down slightly harder but she said nothing. She only simply nodded and kept her gaze forward.

In the distance we could see the dim figures of Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Shikamaru. As we got closer I could sense some tension in the air. I looked into the faces of my comrades only to see a tight face. In their eyes I could sense hunger, confusion, and anger.

"She's human." Ten-Ten snarled. Ten-Ten and I were best friends, the only female I have never touched in an intimate way. She glared at Sakura and I half expected Sakura to cower but all she did was glare back. Frustrated, Ten-Ten bared her fangs.

"You must've been desperate, Sasuke." Neji remarked with a smirk. He gave a once over of my Bride and anger boiled deep within me. "She has very strong charka." He muttered and that sent a surge of pride through me.

I didn't see it coming.

Before I could turn around to see the faces of my other comrades, a blur of long blonde hair flashed before me. It lunged at Sakura and a scream ripped through the air.

It was Ino, hissing full of hunger for my Sakura's blood.

Ino's arms tried to pin her down but Sakura kept fighting back and suddenly she did something I didn't expect. Sakura raised her arm upwards and sent a heavy punch deep within Ino's gut. Ino flew out and hit the wall behind us.

How the hell did a human do that?!

Before I could think of anything else, Sakura had bolted. Her pink hair flowing behind her and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. I growled and glared at both Ino and Shikamaru and went to chase after my Bride.

It was a hard chase. I could sense the charka that was at her feet that aided in her speedy run. Her charka control was extraordinary and that's what made it so hard. And suddenly she fell and I heard a horrible crack as she landed on the forest ground. I rushed to her immediately and hoisted her up.

She screamed in anguish and I was dimly aware of our ceremony only a week ago and how it ended. I wrapped my arms around her and hoisted her close to me. She whimpered and buried her face in my chest.

My eyes traveled down and rested on her ankle. She had broken it. Before I could hoist her up and carry her back to the castle, she sat up and reached towards it. I watched in amazement as charka flowed out of her hands and wrapped around her ankle.

She was a healer. And after she laid back into my arms, tired. It was probably a bad idea considering she hasn't been eating that much and the amount of blood I had taken from her on the night of our ceremony hasn't been recovered yet. Using her charka as much as she had today was a bad idea and I'm surprised that she hasn't even fainted yet.

I lifted her up in my arms easily, inwardly cringing at the amount of weight she must've lost, and headed back to the Rose Garden. I'm sure that my comrades had left which was good considering I wanted to spend some more alone time with Sakura.

I winced at the thought. It had been a horrible idea to let Sakura anywhere near other vampires.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly but said nothing else. I continued to walk steadily with her in my arms back to the garden.

"You know I can on my own right?" She asked with a small smile. Was she teasing me?

"No, I didn't." I smirked. "I didn't think such a fragile flower could possible stand on her own."

She laughed and I basked in the beauty of it. It sounded like bells and it was a warm blanket that wrapped around me.

Sakura relaxed and sunk deeper into my arms and warmth. She rested her head against my shoulder, her hair tickling my neck. And that's when I understood.

Sakura trusted me. Even if it was just a little, I would treasure her trust. I never wanted to lose any of her faith in me.

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Notes: **Okay this was sort of such a random chapter but I wanted to show you some relationship growth. Next chapter will be better I promise but I still expect everyone to review!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Temptations **

**Author's Notes: **Yeah it's me again! Only this time armed with a new upcoming story with chapters instead of my recent Naruto one-shot. I had recently been reading a lot of vampire stories so my mind conjured up this idea. And since I noticed quite a lot of stories about Sasuke being a vampire and all, I thought this anime would be the perfect candidate for my new story. So I hope you all enjoy!

Most importantly, this is all in Sasuke's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I own nothing but the story line.

**Summary:** Every vampire has its own special mate in which they can only love. It is fate that chooses their bride. Everyone found theirs, everyone except Sasuke. Although he had plenty of female company, nothing stirred within him. So on the day when he is called in to find his "Bride", he gets a little unlucky. Because you see every vampire gets a vampire Bride. But in Sasuke's case he gets a human Bride, a pink hair ninja who is scared out of her wits. But after their marriage, things start to unravel to a thousand year prophecy that could end the vampire clan completely.

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**Memories**

We sat down on the grass near the roses and I set her down next to me. Sakura drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at the roses and reached out to touch the petals.

I leaned back on my elbows and watched her.

"Have you always been a vampire, Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. There are two types of vampire breeds. Those who were humans and then turned to vampires and those who were born a vampire from vampire families."

"Is there a significant difference?" 

"Yeah. Those who were humans before and then turned into vampires do not have Brides…at least not like us. They take a lot longer to tame their hunger. While we are naturally born being able to control our hunger. And we are born stronger."

"Why is it that vampires need Brides?" She looked at me then. She needed to understand, she wanted to understand, why she was suddenly caught up in this ritual of vampires.

"For power. Once a vampire ascends, comes to a certain point in his life where they are ready to receive more power, they receive it in a form of a binding and another life. It's a new level of power and a new level of life." I explained. "You are the other life I must protect with my own. We are bound together by heart, soul, and body."

"Why was I chosen to be your Bride?" She asked, I could see the tears about to spill at the corner of her eyes.

"I didn't choose you. It was fate." I told her softly.

I reached out to take her hand, rubbing circles along her knuckles. She asked no more questions and I decided to take the first steps of the binding, asking the questions. Getting more connected and knowing more about her.

"What village are you from?" I asked her. I watched as her right hand reached up to touch her forehead, fingering absently on the skin.

"I'm from the Fire Country, the Hidden Leaf Village." She answered and dropped her hand. "I'm a shinobi and a medic-nin."

"Tell me about your life."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"It is the first step of the binding to be connected. Think of it as a relationship where you have to get to know that person to begin the process." I told her. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Her lips thinned out to a smile, one that held heartbreaking sadness. "Yes." She whispered and turned her head to look at the dull horizon beyond the stone walls of the castle. "I've been in very bad relationships." She admitted.

I didn't have a chance to ask anymore. It came as a surprise, I didn't even sense it coming.

I screamed in agonizing pain. I was on fire, the flames licking at my skin. I felt like I was being burned from inside out.

"Sasuke!"

I got on the balls of me feet and dashed forward, lunging towards the large tree that provided shade. I coughed blood and I could feel the skin on my back sizzling from the heat.

The sun had come out. And there she was.

Basked in the light in her black dress. Her skin glowed and her emerald eyes sparkled like gems in the water.

It was a painful reminder that she did not belong in my world. It was a painful reminder to know that she was not one of us. She looked at me with a sense of knowledge and she did not move. Our eyes connected and I willed her to come closer to me silently.

"Sakura." I held out my hand for her.

She looked at the sun and then back at me. I could see her teeth biting on her bottom lip.

The pain inside bubbling at me was too much. I willed myself to control it a little bit longer. Sakura edged closer to me and then slowly, she walked towards me.

She slipped her hand in mines and I pulled her into the shade, away from the blinding source of light that brought so much pain to me but so much pleasure to my Bride. She sat in between my legs and my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I want to leave." She whispered sadly in my ear. I clutched her closer to me and felt sadness well up in me.

"I can't let you do that."

And before I wanted to think about it any further, I shut my eyes and bared my fangs. I sunk them deep into her neck, where the scar had started to heal up. Sakura whimpered and then I drank. Her body went slump and her head rolled onto my shoulder. The guilt nagged at me again but my mind reasoned that I had no choice. I needed the blood, I needed to soothe my hunger and my pain.

The closest source of blood was my _human_ Bride.

My beautiful brave, ninja, Bride.

Her blood was everything I remembered it to be. Sweet, like honey. Warm like a fire. And fulfilling like success.

When I was certain I had taken enough, I pulled back, feeling the soft flesh tear out even more as I pulled my teeth out. I leaned my head into the trunk and Sakura's limp body slid down my arms and her head settled on my forearm over my leg.

The blood worked quickly in my body. It soothed away the pain as if a lover's kiss had made it feel better. It gave me new skin and worked quickly to heal the organs that had been damaged.

When I opened my eyes again, fully recovered, the sky was a dull gray again. It was safe for me to step out. I licked my lips, tasting Sakura's blood again. It had been an hour.

I looked down and the blood on her neck and stopped flowing as heavily as before. I hoisted Sakura up slightly, and suckled on the cut, forcing it to close up. She moaned and shifted and the newly found guilt washed over me.

I lifted her easily in my arms and walked back inside, in the refuge of a dark castle.

So much for a nice day out with my Bride.

My heart clenched painfully in sadness.

It was only a month ago when I had betrayed her trust and broken the promise. I have done it again and the bond had only started.

I was breaking her heart.

I settled her onto the bed that we would now share and I called a maid to get me medical supplies. I wrapped her neck up and settled her head back into the pillows.

I can't do this.

Why couldn't I have had a simple bond, a simple bond with a vampire Bride.

I washed my face and looked up to see my red eyes. I had accidentally activated them as I was drinking Sakura's blood. I suddenly hated myself. And then I saw my own pair of oynx eyes once more.

Anger exploded in me. All I wanted in life was revenge, I had never given a fuck about anything else. I didn't even care about my bond except for the aspects of it giving me more power. But suddenly I get a human bride. And she has given me more power that I had ever imagined and I can't even take care of her. So far all I've done is break her trust and her heart and almost get her killed…by me.

I scowled and in a fit of rage, I hit the mirror. I decided that once my revenge has been extracted, I would let Sakura go. I don't care if I die because I broke my bond, as long as she's finally set free.

I slumped down onto the bathroom floor. Blood trickling down my fist.

This was just…so much.

**.:That Night:.**

Sakura was getting chained up again. I watched angrily as Kakashi and a set of guards hoisted up my unconscious Bride and put her back against the wall.

Someone had told Kakashi that Sakura had ran off after attacking one of them, not even bothering to mention that Sakura was doing it for self defense.

And so Kakashi found it too dangerous for Sakura to be able to be free as long as she was a human and decided to chain her up again.

"I know you're not happy about this, Sasuke. But I must protect the clan."

"The clan?" I spat. "What about protecting my Bride from being eaten?" I snarled as I watched them finalize the locks and my Bride let out a whimper in her sleep. My hands balled into fists.

"Why do you care, Sasuke?" A voice said at the door way. I looked to see Naruto.

"Stay out of this, dobe."

"You shouldn't even care. The only reason you want her alive is to give you power for your revenge."

"I said STAY OUT OF THIS, NARUTO!" I yelled. I glared at him and Naruto shut up.

"You bit her again." Kakashi observed, his fingers lightly dancing across the bandages along the slender elegant neck of my Bride.

I could feel anger boiling inside of me. How dare he touch my bride!

"I had no choice. The sun came out." I bit out. "Get out. All of you."

They all left and I stared at the figure of my wounded Bride. She was back where she started, on the ground chained to a bar on the wall. Wounded by me taking her blood.

I couldn't look at her anymore and turned away. I buried my head in my hands and tried to clear my thoughts. In the distant parts of my mind, I could see her dreams.

She was running and crying as she stumbled along the way in darkness. Her neck bleeding.

"Sasuke…" She whispered.

How am I supposed to do this?

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Notes: **So what did you all think? Anyway I liked this chapter personally so I hoped you all did too.

I'm starting to enjoy reading Neji and Sakura romances. So I might start writing those instead of Sasuke and Sakura romances. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to write this story until I finish it but this is going to my last Sasuke and Sakura story for me!

So read my Neji and Sakura romances when they're out!

As always, REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Temptations **

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and KEEP reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I own nothing but the story line.

**Summary:** Every vampire has its own special mate in which they can only love. It is fate that chooses their bride. Everyone found theirs, everyone except Sasuke. Although he had plenty of female company, nothing stirred within him. So on the day when he is called in to find his "Bride", he gets a little unlucky. Because you see every vampire gets a vampire Bride. But in Sasuke's case he gets a human Bride, a pink hair ninja who is scared out of her wits. But after their marriage, things start to unravel to a thousand year prophecy that could end the vampire clan completely.

**.:Chapter 4:.**

**The Worst Type of Pain**

I woke up every morning for the next week ignoring Sakura. I had realized that I was straying away from my ambitions and focusing too much on my emotions. I sent a maid every day to feed Sakura and to wrap her neck.

I spent every morning to evening training with every male vampire I could think of that was strong enough to be considered a worthy opponent. When I came back to my chambers, I walked past Sakura who watched me silently.

I ignored the pain in my heart that I knew was not mines. That day when the bond had started to connect and sink deeper, I had received emotions and thoughts that were not mines, but instead my Bride's.

By the second week, Naruto had informed me after our sparring match that Kakashi had unchained Sakura again. I ignored the fluttering in my heart that was my own and continued to focus on my training. He was still out there.

That evening I saw Sakura sitting on the bed as I stumbled in, injured. "Sasuke!"

I collapsed into her arms but just before she started to take me to the bed, I pushed her away. I can't get close to her! In the corner of my eye, I saw that Sakura did no more. Her arms limp by her side and her eyes downcast. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told her, it was the first time I had spoken to her in weeks. She nodded and then I went under the steady stream of hot water. I came out with a towel around my waist. The injuries that Neji had given me hurt like hell.

Sakura grabbed my arm again and gently pulled me towards the bed. I wanted to protest, I wanted to run away just so I didn't have to be around her.

Sakura didn't look at me as she was healing me. She simply focused on her glowing green hands and mingling her chakra with mines. Her soft and tiny warm hands were pressed lightly on my chest and I felt safe…and loved.

Except for the fact that she did not love me. Just as I did not love her.

I rested on my bed and she pulled away, sitting in a chair adjacent to the bed we had yet to share. I closed my eyes softly, pretending to sleep. My ears picked up the soft sounds of her shuffling her dress to the side and clasping her hands on her lap. I could feel her eyes on me and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep feeling safe.

**.:Later:.**

It was raining outside. I could smell it and hear it as it fell from the skies. I didn't open my eyes, I let myself simply relax and take in the beauty of simple rainfall. Sighing, I opened my eyes to the dark room.

I was alarmed when I saw Sakura sitting down on the window sill, her legs thrown out the window. It looked like she was going to jump and I made a move to stop her. As I came closer, I could not sense the feeling of despair in her. Instead she was calm and she held her hand to let the rain fill her palm.

"I like the rain." She told me.

It was a gravitational pull because I was behind her. I wasn't thinking when my arms draped around her waist and I settled my chin on her shoulder, taking in a deep breath of her strawberry smelling hair. I was surprised and happy when she leaned back into me.

I pulled her hair back a little, just enough for me to see clearly the bite mark on her neck. I traced it lightly with my fingers and she stiffened in my arms.

"I'm not going to bite you." I told her.

"How can I be so sure if you had broken your promise to me?" She asked and I felt the guilt claw at me.

"The last time I needed blood to heal me. You were the closest source around." I decided to tell her.

"How do I know that you will not bite me when you are feeling ravenous?"

"There is plenty of blood in the castle to sustain my hunger, my dear." And she said nothing in return. We watched the rain fall down on the green landscape together, her halfway out the window with my arms wrapped around her in a way to prevent her from falling. If it had been another time or if things had been different, we would've looked like the perfect couple. I kissed the recently healed scar softly. "I'm sorry." I whispered against her skin.

She turned in my arms so that she was facing away from the window. Sakura rested her head against my chest and her arms wrapped lightly around me as if trying to make me feel as if I was not caged.

"Why are you looking for revenge?" She asked softly.

I stiffened and all the emotions I had been feeling disappeared into a cold calm. "Why are you asking me this?" I asked stiffly.

She ignored my cold tone and remained where she was in my arms although I had dropped my arms. It was as if she was preventing me from running away.

"You have asked about me. I think it's fair if I asked about you." She replied, nuzzling her cheek against the shirt I had changed into. "I think I should know for what I am being used as a tool for."

"I am the last of the Uchicia vampire clan." I decided to begin with that. People say that I said it with pride but it was a bitter thing when I said it. "I had an older brother who was a prodigy in our family. When I was nine, my brother killed the entire clan save me." I didn't look at her as I told her this, I stared over her head and out into the rain. She pulled away from my arms so that she was looking at me. "I want revenge for my clan. I want to kill him for all the suffering I had to go through being completely alone in the world because of him."

Her dainty hand reached out to touch my cheek and draw my eyes towards hers. "Sometimes, it's best to forget what you have lost and focus on what you have gained."

I pushed her away roughly. "And what have I gained exactly? An empty void that I can not fill. Years of loneliness and sadness? And even Fate hates me enough to give me a human bride." I spat coldly. I wish I had taken the words back when the pain flashed through her eyes. I clenched my fists and turned away from her.

"Would you have preferred a vampire bride?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. I turned around suddenly and grabbed her shoulders. I shook her. "All I wanted was some Bride to give me power to extract my revenge. And I got you! Someone who drives me crazy with thoughts about you! Someone who is making me feel more than I have ever felt in all my years of a pathetic existence! If you had been a vampire Bride, it would've been a HELL lot easier!"

And suddenly I was on my knees with her, choking on air. And I did the most pathetic thing I have ever done. I cried.

Sakura pulled me close though and I could hear her heartbeat past my angry sobs. She pressed soft butterfly kisses against my forehead and years later I still wondered if she had done such things.

I, in turn, clung to her as if she could save me from this black void in my heart that consumed me.

I cried angrily into her shirt, twisting the fabric over and over in my fingers. And finally the waterworks had stopped. But I remained there against Sakura's chest with her arms wrapped around me. I felt drained and suddenly I wanted very much to sleep. I sighed and inhaled the most faint scent of roses. It beckoned me to sleep. But I fought against it; I wanted to be in this moment for as long as I can just to enjoy Sakura's warmth.

Although she was human and she has fucked up every part of my simple life, I found that I enjoyed all the complications she has brought. In my life I had been alone and my world was empty. When I ascended, it hadn't changed as I thought it would. Suddenly I received a Bride and I just knew I wasn't alone anymore. And although all the sadness I have inflicted upon her, she was still here although she had been chained up. With her around, I just felt somewhere deep within me, that there's more to my life.

Pathetic I know.

I stood up, composed myself quickly and wiped away the evidence of my tears away quickly. Sakura remained kneeling on the ground, looking up at me. I held out my hand for her and she took it. I pulled her up and I led her to the bed.

"You haven't slept in a bed for a while."

It was the worst thing to say but it simply pooled out of my mouth. Surprisingly she laughed. The first time I've heard it, complete breathtaking music.

I led her to slip into bed and I followed slowly after her. I rested on my back while she immediately turned to her side facing me. She smiled at me with her hands folded near her face. I blew out the candle and simply closed my eyes, listening to her breath.

She scooted next to me and her hand slid down under the comforter and touched my hand gently. I pretended to have fallen asleep.

"Good night Sasuke." She whispered.

**Author's Notes: **So it was tenderly sweet at the end! Anyways hope you all enjoyed and check out my new Neji x Sakura story! This may have seemed like a short chapter but it took a lot of thinking for it to get this far. As always: REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Temptations **

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and KEEP reviewing! I actually don't know if I told anyone yet but this is going to be the LAST Sakura x Sasuke story I am going to write. I'm in love with Neji x Sakura pairings now. So you can also always read those too!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I own nothing but the story line.

**Summary:** Every vampire has its own special mate in which they can only love. It is fate that chooses their bride. Everyone found theirs, everyone except Sasuke. Although he had plenty of female company, nothing stirred within him. So on the day when he is called in to find his "Bride", he gets a little unlucky. Because you see every vampire gets a vampire Bride. But in Sasuke's case he gets a human Bride, a pink hair ninja who is scared out of her wits. But after their marriage, things start to unravel to a thousand year prophecy that could end the vampire clan completely.

**.:Chapter 5:.**

**Realizations**

I wake up to warmth that I'm sure no vampire is accustomed to. It is questionable where this might have come from, it had such an intense heat that I woke up instantly afraid that it might be fire. Rather than seeing a world of flames, I saw my Bride sleeping next to me.

It would explain a lot, I mused to myself. She is a human after all, a human where they produce heat. I laid back down, finding that I enjoy the gentle heat her body gave off as she rested curled next to me.

During the hours that passed by as my Bride slept next to me, I found myself wondering many things. What would it be like if I were to wake up to her as a vampire and not as human? What if I had been human all my life and I had found her and married her, would it have been any different? Would her blood taste just as amazing if she was not my Bride? What would it be like to take her blood after she has turned into a vampire? Would she ever change to let me have more power? Would it be strange to wake up to a cold body instead of her warm human one?

I sighed and shifted closer to my Bride. I wanted to enjoy the warmth a little longer because it was as close to the feeling of the ray of sunshine as I could ever get in my long life. When the maid knocked on the door, I was surprised at myself for how long I've stayed in bed. I'm normally up the minute my eyes open. My maid was more surprised, I'm sure, when she opened the door to see that I was not out of bed. After I shooed her out of my room after she inquired if I was sick, I returned back to my position of watching my Bride sleep.

She slept like a rock. It's been hours and she hasn't once stirred. It quickly dawned on me that the weeks of trauma and distress, plus all the blood loss, has quickly lead her to this exhausted state. My mind wandered to the thought of would this continue in a cycle if she remained human and me drawing blood from her often?

When Sakura shifted herself closer to me, I felt an odd stir in my chest. Emotions, a thing that has not really occurred to me in my long lonely life until she has come along, came about. Afraid, I slipped smoothly out of her arms. I honestly thought Sakura would still be asleep when I came back from getting ready for the day. I was surprised to see that she was awake and sitting in bed. She looked almost as if she was waiting for me.

Sakura didn't greet me. She simply looked at me with those green eyes of hers. But in the depths of the emerald, I could see a hurricane of emotions. I became afraid of those emotions brewing in those depths. My body tensed when she came to stood up, her eyes captivating mine. I felt like I was entranced into a state of mind where I did not know who I was and I had no control over myself. I wondered if it was because Sakura wanted to keep me still and was doing so by using our bond.

I was in complete shock when Sakura suddenly threw herself against me. She pressed herself tightly against me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled down as she tipped herself up. She did the only thing that I never thought she would ever do willingly: kiss me.

I can't say the kiss was very gentle. It was firm but undemanding. It was a tightly closed lip encounter. After she had pressed her lips against mine, she had shut her eyes. It took me a few seconds to respond by pressing my body closely to her. My hormones were out of control the moment she pressed herself against me.

I turned the simple kiss into something more. We moved our lips together. It became about hunger. It became about this raw emotion that was so deeply laced into our minds that we could no longer separate it away from the other emotions to put a label on it.

We ended up on the bed again. I was on top of her, ravishing her lips. I pulled away to let her get a few gasps of air while I kissed the skin of her neck, careful to restrain myself from biting her. I pressed my lips to hers again after I believed she had gain enough air.

My ears were pounding from this sound that I had only once heard when I hunted prey for fun. It was the sound of a heartbeat. It was the sound of my Bride's heartbeat. The warmth that was spreading all across the body beneath me was too vivid. I felt like it was scalding me in this most undeniable pleasure.

I ground my lower body against hers to elicit a moan, a move I knew so very well no female could resist. I got the respond I wanted and stopped kissing her to bestow kisses on her ears. I didn't travel far because I just couldn't get enough of her lips.

It was her lips that were the warmest. They swelled and turned red, something that has never happened before in all the women I've slept with. They were hot against my cold lips, full of something that I couldn't describe or have ever known to have felt before.

Suddenly, all the kissing stopped. I was pushed back until I was kneeling on the bed. I watched as Sakura got up herself. Her eyes were foggy, a look I knew very well to be an emotion of desire.

I'm sure I had the same fogginess on my eyes as well. The thing that makes us look most human is our eyes. It is our eyes because we can show emotions in it. We can show warmth in it, a change of temperature despite the dead cold of our skins.

It got my hormones raging again when Sakura darted out her pink tongue to run it along her swollen lips. The fogginess of her eyes slowly disappeared.

"I need to…ask you some things."

I wanted to shoot myself. My hormones were so crazy. She looked so tempting just lying beneath me, all flushed. I wanted to bury myself in her warmth again. I want to hear her heartbeat drumming in my ears as I kissed her. It's been so long since I've had a woman.

But I forced myself to stay calm. There was something she needed; even I could see that through my lustful rimmed eyes. I got off the bed and sat down at a chair across from her. It was the only way to distance myself from temptation. I nodded to her, signaling that I was calm enough to talk.

"If I remain human, what will happen to you?" Sakura asked me.

"I remain the same. I have gained a massive amount of power when the bond was initiated."

"Is it enough?"

I was puzzled. "Enough for what?"

Sakura licked her lips again. Damn her. She shifted on her knees so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her feet touching the ground. She folded her hands in front of her on her lap. I could feel that she was nervous. I could even see it, she was avoiding looking at me. I narrowed my eyes, I'm wondering what on earth is going on in her mind.

"For your revenge." She stated. I froze. What?

Before I could say anything, she asked another question. I think it was her way from saving me from my thoughts. I think maybe I gave her some indication through our bond that I did not want to discuss it. And I think she also knew that it probably wasn't enough power to fulfill my revenge.

"If you die, Sasuke, what will happen to me?"

I thought about what type of answer I should give her. Should I be blunt about the truth? Should I lie? What type of answer is best for a fate that was so cruel?

In the end, I decided to be blunt about the truth. I was going to tell her what was going to happen to her. "You'll live for a while after I die. I've heard it's painful for the human counterpart to live after their mate has died. Sometimes they last long, suffering, and sometimes they go mad with the pain. In the end, it is their fate to die."

"How long did a person last?"

"Two months." I answered.

"How much does it hurt?" She asked. She looked up in fear.

I shrugged. I wasn't human, I wouldn't be able to understand the amount of pain they felt. I decided to tell her what I've read in the legends. "It is as if you're wandering in hell."

Sakura bit her lip. "How will I become a vampire?"

The question surprised me. It gave me some insight on what she was thinking. Did she want to become a vampire? Her desire of it made me question why she would.

"We make love. After that, I take your blood and you take mine. A blood exchange."

"When we got…married," Sakura began. It hurt me to hear the hesitation and confusion on the word marriage. "It hurt to become your…Bride. Will it hurt to become a vampire?"

I inwardly sighed. It seemed as if humans were always being hurt when they became involved with us. "Yes."

Sakura bit her lip again. I pushed my desire away, this was something serious. "Will you get more power?"

I didn't reply, I simply nodded. But I did tell her that it was probably more than enough to take my revenge.

"And what will happen to me when you die?"

"You die at the same moment I die."

"So there is no pain?"

I shook my head.

Sakura looked away from me at that point. It seemed as if the questions had stopped. I wondered if I should kiss her again. I thought perhaps kissing her would make her forget because I could tell that my answers have brought her some sort of pain that I could not really see. And I wanted to continue where we left off.

Men think about sex every four seconds, I don't think I should be much of an exception. After all, my Bride is beautifully exotic and very desirable.

Sakura let out a bitter laugh and I was puzzled. It was a strange reaction.

"It seems that no matter what I am, human or vampire, there is pain for me to endure." She said.

"It seems as if humans have it very hard in general."

Sakura let out a hearty laugh at my comment. I felt satisfied that it had brought her some comfort. She stood up from the bed and stood in front of me. She took leaned forwards and took my face in her hands. I leaned forward slightly because I thought she was going to kiss me. She leaned closer and closer. If I had a heart, it'd be pounding right about now. She was so close to my lips. I kept my eyes open and she did too. We were staring at each other as our faces became closer together.

Her breath warmed my face. I was anticipating the kiss.

"Make me a vampire then." She whispered against my lips.

I was shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Temptations **

**Author's Notes: **Massive update! I hope I left you all shocked the last chapter as well. Here's some fluff and I hope you keep reviewing. I've edited the summary. That whole prophecy thing had nothing to do with the story I wanted to portray anymore.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the anime. I own nothing but the story line.

**Summary:** Every vampire has its own special mate in which they can only love. It is fate that chooses their bride. Everyone found theirs, everyone except Sasuke. Although he had plenty of female company, nothing stirred within him. So on the day when he is called in to find his "Bride", he gets a little unlucky. Because you see every vampire gets a vampire Bride. But in Sasuke's case he gets a human Bride, a pink hair ninja who is scared out of her wits.

**.:Chapter 6:.**

**Completion**

**THIS IS A LEMON!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

*****

**THIS IS A LEMON!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

*****

**THIS IS A LEMON!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

*****

Is this the girl I formed a bond with? She looks the same. Yet nothing she has done today makes any sense to me. Where is the fierce ninja? Where is the girl who is strong and biting? This girl is crying and she looks like a broken woman. This girl is willing to give up her humanity to help me.

I blink wildly, trying to bat away the remnants of what feels like a dream. This is real. She is really sitting there, begging me to take her. Okay, not begging…more like telling.

I reach up shyly and brush a stray hair from her face and tuck it behind her hair. "Are you sure?" I whisper. Her response is to climb into my lap and tug herself closer to me.

"I'm stuck with you no matter what. I'll die either way, whether it is human or vampire." She shivered a little at the word. "I'm a bit selfish because I think if I become a vampire, you'll have a chance to live and I'll live longer too."

Sakura pulls away from me and looks me dead in the eyes. The jade eyes stare at me intensely and I feel like if I had a breath, it would be stolen away from me. "I want to help you."

"Why?"

"I feel like…there's something in you that's been stolen. Or maybe it's been torn away from you. Some part of you that was important and left some scar in your heart. And from the looks of it, it seems as if your revenge is the only way to heal the scar on your heart. I want to help, I want to help you heal."

Oh god. She understands. She gets it! I…I don't know what to say.

So I don't say anything. Instead, I kiss her. I pour everything into it. I'm hoping that I can show her that what she said has touched something inside of me. I'm hoping I'm showing that I'm thankful.

She responds without shyness and it sends this hot white flash of desire throughout me.

This is it.

We fumble our way to the bed. God she smells so sweet. The heartbeat I hear is beating wildly.

She's so warm! And so soft. My hands are roaming up and down her sides, pressing firmly. She's moaning in my mouth.

I have to keep it slow. It's our first time together. I mean it certainly isn't my first time…

Wait, is it hers?

I pull my mouth away from her. She whimpers in protest. I like the picture she presents. Sakura's face is as pink as her hair fanning out around her. Her beautiful shaped chest is rising up and down and her mouth is open panting, struggling to capture air. I forgot that she needed to breathe!

"Are you a virgin?" I ask her.

Sakura blinks and the desire in her eyes clears up a little to allow thoughts in. Her moist tongue darts out to lick her lips. I'm thinking of that tongue roaming around me….

"Yes." She tells me.

And that's all I need to know.

Clothes are stripped and flesh mold together. I feel like I'm burning every time I touch her. Her skin is so warm, constantly showing that she's alive. She has life flowing in her veins.

I avoid kissing her neck. I'm afraid that this will be too fast and too soon. I don't want to scare her.

Instead my mouth travels down to her collarbone. I nip here and there and glide my tongue across her. Sakura shivers and moans in response. I have plenty of experience with woman. I'll make Sakura so crazy with desire she'll beg me for it.

My palms cup the curve of her breasts and I elicit a moan. My lips skim her earlobe and her head thrashes side to side. My hands knead her breasts with thumbs brushing against the pebble. Sakura's hips lurch up in an unconscious move and her moist welcome brushed lightly against my hard length. This time, I groan.

I shift my body completely downwards so that her rising hips only meet my stomach. She groans in protest, although I'm sure she doesn't know why. My hands glide gently down her stomach to cup her bottom as my mouth replaces my hands at her chest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pants.

She tastes amazing. Her skin are so supple and smooth. She seems more like a minx than anything, nothing like the innocent virgin I thought she would be after she told me she was a virgin.

Her hands are roaming my chest, back, and biceps. She squeezes my arms in a particular sensation of pleasure before finally drifting up to settle in the thickness of my hair. My extra sensitive nose seek out the scent of her welcome and readiness.

My hands are teasing her thighs. They drift lightly up and down, always skimming near her passage but never quite reaching there.

"Please, Sasuke!"

After a few more rounds of teasing and prepping her, I push myself up. I settle myself between her thighs. I kiss her with my eyes open and then I push my hips forward.

We're joined. She screams and her body struggles to pull away underneath my weight. I kiss her, distracting her from the pain. I'm still and finally when she responds to my kiss, I know Sakura is ready.

She was so tight. It seemed almost impossible to push forward once I drew back. But it was absolute silk. It was wet and it clenched around me in wonderful welcome. I groaned and moaned with the effort of holding myself back, to draw out her pleasure. It felt too good.

Finally when Sakura's muscles clenched in a tell-tale manner, I made the final step.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

As her muscles contorted in spasms in her first orgasm, I sunk my teeth into her neck. Her cries went from blissfully pleasurable to torment. I spilled inside of her and drew blood. I quickly punctured myself in the neck with my nails and forced her head to the bleeding flesh.

As my orgasm started to fade, I ripped my teeth away from her soft flesh. I felt so powerful! She was mine now, completely and I hold her life in my hands. I'm her sole connection to this planet. She has given me vast power. Revenge!

Finally, her weeps reached my ears. I pull out softly, in an attempt to be tender and not hurt her. But she only cries out. I pull her in my arms and her blood smears against my skin. The sheets beneath us are damp with the mix of sweat and fluids and blood. She weeps in my arms.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" She screams against my neck. Her body was convulsing. I closed my eyes. I knew what was happening of course, but I tried to hold onto her despite the fact that she constantly hit me in an attempt to push me away.

"It hurts so much!" She whimpers.

Then finally, nothing. She was completely frozen in my arms. The warmth of her body faded and the constant comfortable beat of her heart in my ears slowly did too. Her eyes closed and she looked like she was merely going to sleep.

She falls limp into my arms. For a moment my mind lurches at the thought that I had killed her. My logic comes back to me only a few moments later but the fear still quells itself inside. I pull myself away from the now cold body, suddenly missing the warmth her body had provided only moments ago.

As I pull my robe on, Kakashi comes in. He only takes a look at my Bride's body.

"You've done it." He states.

I sit back on the bed, watching as my Bride sleeps. I lean forward and press a soft kiss to her temple.

"I did."

And she is finally mine in all ways. Sakura is a vampire.


End file.
